Just Playing the Violin, My Beloved Angel
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Después de la muerte del amor de su vida, Stan Marsh se despierta una noche gracias al sonido del violín siendo tocado, la confusión y los nervios explota cuando nota, que era la misma sinfonía que su adorado Kyle solía tocar cuando estaba vivo. En medio de su angustia, corriendo por el pueblo intentando encontrar su origen, nunca espero encontrar un ángel, su ángel... Style!


_**~.:;Just Playing the Violin, My Beloved Angel;:.~**_

_**.**_

"_Sonríe orgulloso bajo la luz de la luna, mantén el recuerdo de mi amor latente…_

_Vibra como violín libre, simple, cimbreante."_

_._

_._

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, la fantasmagórica y conocida melodía resonó dulce, melancólica y suave en sus oídos, apartando con ella todo el letargo del sueño, el inconfundible sonido del violín siendo tocado de manera majestuosa y angelical resonaba en la oscuridad de su alcoba, apartando el abrumador silencio e inundando todo de completa paz. Aquellas orbes zafiros, no hicieron más que cristalizarse, lágrimas de dolor acumulándose una vez más en sus adoloridas cuencas, rojas por el llanto pretérito.

Por un momento se creyó loco, que su mente le jugaba dolorosos juegos, donde la misma sinfonía, que antes tocaba el amor de su vida, ahora se reprodujera de manera solitaria y lejana en sus oídos, irrumpiendo el silencio de la noche.

Después de muy poco tiempo, el joven azabaches se reincorporó de golpe de su lecho y casi a la velocidad de la luz abrió la puerta de su habitación, las fachas que traía eran lo que menos le importaba, su aspecto lamentable pasa a segundo término por el simple hecho de tener que encontrar el origen de aquella macilenta eufonía. Un rayo de esperanza alojándose en su oscurecida y atormentada alma.

Corrió con increíble rapidez hasta llegar al portal, la melodía resuena hermosamente en sus oídos y sabe que es el único que la escucha. Desesperado, abre la puerta del la casa, que lo separa del mundo exterior y el gélido aire nocturno de las montañas le golpea el rostro, pero eso no lo detiene, la sinfonía le llama y él, corriendo todo lo que le dan sus piernas, intenta encontrar de donde proviene tal magistral toque.

La música ha aumentado su velocidad y acústico volumen, no mucho, la lentitud en ella aun persiste, y siente que es porque se está acercando. La luna le arrulla y acompaña en su travesía, corriendo por las frías calles de su pueblo natal, su luz le brinda la suficiente claridad para continuar su camino, las lágrimas ya no están agolpadas en las esquinas de sus ojos, ahora descienden lentas por sus pálidas mejillas, cálidas y a nuestro azabache personaje no le importa, está demasiado ensimismado escuchando la tan conocida melodía, aquella que, en algún momento su ser más preciado le llegó a tocar, cuando estaban en vida, junto a él.

Y entonces, los recuerdos llueven en su mente, y recuerda cada detalle de él… sus hermosos ojos verdes como las más exóticas esmeraldas, su rebelde cabello tan rojo como el mismo fuego, su piel tan nacarina y sedosa, su sonrisa, su voz, su tacto… recuerda todo, sus últimas palabras antes de que la muerte reclamara su alma, la promesa que, ahora sabe se está cumpliendo.

El pasado le golpea de manera dolorosa, su recuerdo duele, persiste gravado en su mente, y el amor que le tiene profesado llora, indemne, presente.

La melodía ahora se escuchaba más fuerte, más lenta, más hermosa, supo que estaba en buen camino, desde un principió supo donde buscar, cerca del conocido lago donde más de una vez se encontraron, un poco más escondido en el bosque se encontraba un claro, un lugar bello lleno de flora que en primavera destacaba sus colores, un lugar secreto que solo conocían ellos, un lugar donde se llevó a cabo tan dolorosa promesa, que sigue latente, esperando ser cumplida… La última vez que él estuvo a su lado, tocando solo para él se repitió como película en su mente.

"—_**Tocas hermoso, Ky…—Le había dicho aquella vez, mientras que el joven bermejo le miraba expectante, después de tocar una hermosa obra con aquel violín. —Podría estar aquí todo el día a tu lado escuchándote tocar. **_

—_**Gracias—Le había respondido sonriendo encantado por el cumplido, una pequeña práctica diaria en ese bello claro, al lado de la persona que amaba siempre le relajaba, lo apartaba del mundo un momento, y le dejaba flotar en nubes de algodón. El muchacho de ojos color jade, tímido y apenado tan solo sonrió con ternura mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un suave tono escarlata. Se veía adorable. —Realmente aprecio que pienses eso, y como te gusta tanto que toque… Lo haré para ti todos los días… aquí, cuando estés triste, cuando estés enojado, solo pídelo y tocare para ti.**_

— _**¿Lo prometes?—La ilusión en su voz era palpable.**_

—_**Lo prometo—Sonrió tiernamente, mientras que una vez más acomodaba el instrumento entre su hombro y cuello, y de manera elegante, comenzaba una vez más a tocar el instrumento, encantando al azabache con la melodía que le absorbía, le embobaba, tanto como la cara concentrada de su novio."**_

Lastimosamente, tal promesa nunca pudo cumplirse, Kyle, su adorado Ky, murió en la blanca habitación del hospital, en sus brazos, después de sufrir un accidente de tránsito. Dejándole solo, pudriéndose en el dolor de la pérdida, dejándose arrastrar por la traicionera depresión y el dañino alcohol.

—"_**¡No lo hagas, te lo ruego! ¡No me dejes!**_

—_**Te amo, Stan, n-no lo olvides nunca"**_

"_**Pi pi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…."**_

Y esa misma noche recuperaba al menos un poco de esperanza, ya estaba caminado por el oscuro bosque, trotaba para hallar el origen de aquella sonata que aún flotaba en el aire de manera hermosa, acariciando el aire de manera amena, encantadora.

Y simplemente no pudo evitar darse cuenta… La melodía estaba llegando a su final.

Y fue entonces cuando por fin, con el corazón martillándole fuertemente en el pecho, las manos temblorosas y las mejillas humedecidas, atravesando algunos arbustos pudo al fin verlo, parado, dándole la espalda, allí en el centro de aquel nostálgico lugar, meciéndose al ritmo de la música en su máximo esplendor, su amado ángel.

Tan hermoso como siempre, vestido de un absoluto blanco inmaculado, dirigiendo la mirada hacía la blanca luna, que bañaba con su cándida luz su delgada silueta que emitía una luz divina que le dejo anonadado, sus risos pelirrojos contrastaban hermosamente contra todo el inmaculado color, sus agraciadas y perfectas manos manejaban como expertas el instrumento.

Y al sentir la presencia de quien fue la persona más importante para él en vida, decidió acabar con su pequeño concierto, la nota llegó a su final y aquella majestuosa figura retiro el blanco instrumento con adornos dorados de su cuello, lentamente volteó su cuerpo y Stan no hizo más que jadear cuando aquellos añorados ojos verde le miraron, irradiando armonía y tranquilidad, que rápidamente se le vio contagiada.

—_Tardaste un poco ¿Sabes?_—Las lágrimas del joven azabache se perdieron entre su cuello cuando sus oídos le permitieron escuchar una vez más la voz del bermejo—_Eh cumplido mi promesa, mi amor, alejar tus penas con mi tocar, te pido, por favor, ya no estés triste. Recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, velando tu sueño, protegiéndote… _

Y sin más, la figura de su adorado ángel se desvaneció, sonriéndole con amor y cariño.

.

.

* * *

><p>Esto es basura, jeje, pero espero que les haya gustado y al menos entendido un poco .<p> 


End file.
